La famille Uchiwa
by Xelecia
Summary: Orphelin, Naruto ne l'ai plus, car il va être adopter pour vivre avec la famille Uchiwa. On aurait pu le croire, mais la vie ne sera pas tendre avec lui. Voyons voir comment les choses vont évoluer.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Xelecia

Titre : La famille Uchiwa

Rating : M

Warnings : Lemon, OOC, Slash

Pairings : Itachi / Sasuke / Naruto

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne sont pas de moi, mais de Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Orphelin, Naruto ne l'ai plus, car il va être adopter pour vivre avec la famille Uchiwa. On aurait pu le croire, mais la vie ne sera pas tendre avec lui. Voyons voir comment les choses vont évoluer.

Et pour finir Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Prologue :_**

**Naruto – 7 ans.**

Il regarda assit dans un coin, triturant son t-shirt blanc où un tourbillon était représenter, observant en silence le Sandaïme. Naruto attendait sans bouger plus que de nécessaire son nouveau tuteur, choisie par l'Hokage. Il se demanda furtivement si celui-ci serait comme les autres. S'il vivrait chez ce nouveau responsable légale comme chez les autres. Il eut peur tout à coup et espérait que se ne sera pas le cas. De léger coup à la porte le coupa dans sa réflexion.

Un homme à la peau pâle, aux cheveux couleur ébène, l'air austère, les yeux onyx, droit et fier, habillé d'un simple kimono noir à col blanc, entra dans le bureau lorsque l'autorisation fut donné. Il salua respectueusement le Sandaïme :

« Ah Uchiwa-san nous vous attendions. »

« Hokage-sama… »

Dit l'homme d'une voix froide, distante et laconique, mais tinté de respect. Sarubito présenta un siège au chef du clan Uchiwa. Le petit ange blond assit sur la droite restait quand à lui bien silencieux, ce qui était totalement inhabituel :

« Fugaku-san, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, afin de ne pas vous faire perdre votre temps… »

« … Je vous écoute Sandaime. »

« Je sais que vous m'appréciez peu, tout comme le conseille d'ailleurs, ce que je peux comprendre parfaitement. Le seul pour lequel vous aviez beaucoup d'estime dans les "hautes sphères", si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, était le Yondaime… »

« … »

Fugaku restait silencieux, observant l'Hokage d'un air neutre, aucune émotion ne pouvait se lire sur son visage, dans un coin Naruto continuait de triturer son t-shirt en écoutant la conversation que d'une oreille. Un simple sourire ornait les lèvres du petit ange blond, les yeux dans le vague.

« J'ai revu mon jugement quand à votre dernière demande… Et finalement, je dois bien admettre qu'il serait dans l'intérêt de tous que je l'accepte. »

« … »

« Je parle bien sur de l'adoption de Naruto Uzumaki afin qu'il intègre votre famille. »

Le petit blond leva les yeux sur l'homme en kimono, il se demanda furtivement s'il devrait chez lui, faire comme chez tous les autres. Il haussa les épaules, après tout il verrait bien plus tard.

« Je pensais que vous aviez peur que nous prenions le contrôle du garçon et de ce qu'il porte… »

« C'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez le genre de personne à utiliser l'enfant d'une personne auquel vous teniez tout compte fais. Et puis je dois avouer que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour ce pauvre garçon… La haine que les gens lui portent va au-delà de toute imagination… »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

Hiruzen Sarubito paraissait bien vieux aux yeux du petit blond et de l'Uchiwa, un long soupir franchis ses lèvres, un air de triste de peignit sur son visage. Il posa son regard sur le petit garçon qui les observait depuis le début de la discussion en silence, ce qui était inhabituel avec lui, mais suite aux récents événements, ce n'était pas surprenant. Il reprit d'une voix lasse :

« Et bien comme vous le savez beaucoup de personne dans le village n'apprécie pas du tout la présence du petit. Certain ne se sont pas privé à lui faire du mal. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous le confier à vous qui désiriez le prendre sous votre protection. De plus je crains que le conseille ne veuille l'utiliser à des fin peu scrupuleuse… »

L'Uchiwa regardait attentivement l'Hokage, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui lui montrerai que ce dernier mentait… Mais rien, il ne trouva rien à part une profonde lassitude. Naruto quand à lui resserrait sa prise sur son t-shirt blanc, se posant des questions sur ce qui venait d'être dit. On allait encore le placer dans une famille… Famille qui le détestera il en était sur. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas grave, il avait l'habitude… Oui, il ferait comme d'habitude, il obéirait…

« Et le conseil accepte une tel chose ? »

« Je m'occuperait du conseil… Vous, prenez soin du petit… »

« Sandaime-sama, sachez que si j'accepte, il n'y aura pas de retour possible… Il fera définitivement partie de ma famille et ni vous, ni le conseille ne pourra l'en retirer… »

« J'en suis tout à fait conscient. »

« Bien, vous voila prévenu… J'accepte. »

L'Hokage parut soulagé, il se leva et avança vers Naruto qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début, ce qui étonna l'Uchiwa, il avait toujours connu le petit garçon énergique et turbulent. Pourtant là, il avait l'air presque… Timide. Sarubito prit alors la parole :

« Naruto, je te présente ton nouveau tuteur. Uchiwa Fugaku. »

Le petit ange blond leva ses yeux d'un bleu limpide sur l'homme, il lui fit un timide sourire et susurra :

« Bonjour Uchiwa-San… Merci de prendre soin de moi. »

Fugaku hocha doucement de la tête. Ces yeux onyx n'exprimaient rien, tandis qu'il regardait Naruto. Puis il lui fit signe de le suivre après avoir salué l'Hokage. Une fois dehors le chef de la police de Konoha emmena son nouveau protégé dans le quartier Uchiwa, chacun le salua sans faire attention au petit blond qui le suivait en silence, courant de temps à autre pour rattraper son nouveau tuteur. Il avait l'habitude d'être ignorer et de suivre les grand, cela faisait partie de son quotidien.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant la plus grande demeure du quartier, le manoir Uchiwa. Naruto regarda la grande bâtisse avec admiration avant de suivre le propriétaire des lieux à l'intérieur. Une femme aux cheveux couleur aile de corbeau, des yeux onyx, une peau renvoyant à la pêche blanche, autant par le teint qu'a la douceur apparente. Elle paraissait douce et un sourire était présent sur ces lèvres. Elle accueillit son mari qui lui expliqua la situation, le petit garçon n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, regardant la maison décorer avec gout. Puis il posa son regard bleuté sur la femme alors qu'elle s'accroupissait face à lui :

« Bonjour Naruto je m'appel Mikoto, je suis la femme de ton tuteur… Tu peux m'appeler Mikoto-san »

Le petit garçon rougit et hocha positivement de la tête, baissant les yeux sur ses pieds quelque peu gêné. Mikoto rit doucement, et une douce onde chaleureuse parcourut son corps, il eut un sourire pour la dame, qui lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la cuisine pour un gouter…


	2. Chapter 1 :Un appel au changement est so

Bonsoir, bonjour à tous.

Je commence par m'excuser pour la longue attente de ce chapitre qui se révèle très cours mais un second suis bien heureusement.

Si je n'ai pas mis de suite ces derniers temps c'est pour des raisons personnels qui sont survenu.

Enfin voila pour la petite explication en espérant que les deux chapitres vous plairont. \(^.^)/

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos réactions.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un appel au changement est souvent nécessaire…

**Naruto – 7 ans.**

Cet après-midi là en rentrant de l'école, Sasuke eut la surprise de voir le fauteur de trouble de Konoha assit à la table de sa cuisine, silencieux et sage. Ce dernier observait Mikoto, les mains sur les cuisses, n'osant rien toucher de ce qu'il y avait face à lui. Le petit brun se reprit bien vite, il s'approcha de sa mère et la salua avant de se placer face à Naruto qui n'osait pas le regarder. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivé sur la table. Le jeune Uchiwa allait poser des questions mais fut vite dissuadé par le regard de sa mère. Sasuke se servit son goûter tranquillement sans quitter le blond des yeux. Mikoto remarqua alors une chose : Naruto ne s'était pas jeté sur le goûter comme le ferait n'importe quel enfant de son âge.

« Tu ne manges pas Naruto ? »

« Je… Je peux vraiment… Mikoto-san ? »

Dit-il très timidement, et elle acquiesça avec un sourire avenant. Il prit alors un gâteau et se mit à le grignoter petit a petit. Cela surprit autant la mère que le fils de voir le petit blond demander avant de manger, mais encore plus de le voir grignoter. Elle leur servit un verre de lait et leur signala qu'il fallait tout boire avant de sortir de table. Alors que Naruto mangeait et buvait, il donnait l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois le lait et les gâteaux, mais Sasuke se garda bien de le faire remarquer pour l'instant, observant simplement leur invité. Une fois le goûter fini, le petit blond attendit sagement que le petit brun finisse de manger, puis il tira une chaise et la mit devant l'évier, y posa les verres et autres vaisselles avant de se mettre à les laver en silence sans remarquer que l'Uchiwa l'observait, pensant ce dernier parti.

Mikoto avait laissé couteau et chou sur le plan de travail lorsqu'elle était partie de la cuisine. Naruto prit le légume et le lava avant de commencer à le découper soigneusement. La jeune femme revint et s'approcha de l'ange blond se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Elle attrapa bien vite le bras du petit garçon quand elle vit ce qu'il accomplissait. Naruto releva la tête, effrayé, son regard montrait qu'il avait peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

« Naruto que fais-tu mon grand… ?»

« Le… Le repas… » Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Tu sais cuisiner ? –Naruto acquiesça lentement – Et où as-tu appris à cuisiner ? »

Il resta silencieux, baissant la tête comme un petit garçon prit en faute. Sasuke regardait la scène, intrigué, ne comprenant pas l'attitude du blond qui n'était ni habituelle, ni conventionnelle. Après tout, quel enfant de sept ans irait faire à manger ?

« Ce n'est pas grave Naruto… Mais laisse moi faire, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça et descendit de sa chaise pour la remettre en place. Il resta près de la jeune femme, observant ce qu'elle faisait, tandis que Sasuke était assis et regardait le blond, curieux. Mikoto rechercha la vaisselle du goûter avant de la voir lavée, et demanda à Naruto s'il avait lavé tout cela, ce dernier hocha de la tête. La jeune femme le regarda longuement avant de cuisiner. Il resta alors près d'elle et l'aida malgré les protestations de la jeune femme.

Pendant que le repas cuisait, elle demanda à Sasuke d'aller faire ses devoirs et mena le nouveau venu à l'étage pour montrer sa chambre à Naruto. Il fut terriblement ébranlé devant le grand espace qu'on lui donnait, c'est du moins l'impression qu'avait Mikoto. Le petit blond entra timidement derrière elle et resta en retrait, acquiesçant et ne disant que le strict nécessaire. Ils redescendirent et mirent la table, Naruto ayant l'air surpris de se voir compté pour le repas mais il ne broncha pas.

Itachi entra dans la cuisine et observa Naruto qui baissa les yeux à son entrée. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et s'installa, Sasuke arrivant à la suite et faisant de même, non sans un regard sur le petit blond. Fugaku s'assit sans s'émouvoir. Mikoto poussa littéralement Naruto à se mettre à table. Il resta cependant la tête baissée. Fugaku dit alors :

« Itachi, Sasuke, je ne vous présente pas Naruto, je sais que vous le connaissez. Il va vivre ici à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il fait à présent parti de la famille alors traitez le comme tel. »

« Je croyais que Sandaime n'était pas d'accord. » Dit calmement Itachi en observant son père.

« Il a changé d'avis. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Chacun se servit, Mikoto se chargeant des assiettes des deux plus jeunes. Naruto prit un long moment avant de commencer à manger timidement, sous l'insistance de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini de manger en discutant, malgré un Naruto silencieux, les Uchiwa furent surpris de voir le jeune blond débarrasser la table, après avoir mis sa chaise devant l'évier. Mikoto allait l'en empêcher quand son époux la retint, afin d'observer le jeune garçon. Ce dernier débarrassa toute la table bien que cela soit un peu lourd pour sa petite taille. Pendant ce temps Uchiwa père envoya ses deux fils dans le salon. Naruto ne fit rien tomber et ne cassa absolument rien, mettant le peu de restes dans le frigo avant de faire la vaisselle sous l'œil abasourdi des deux adultes dans la pièce. Une fois qu'il eut tout essuyé et rangé, Naruto se tourna vers sa "nouvelle famille" et pencha la tête de côté, surpris de les voir l'observer. Il ne s'en émut pas pour autant et fini par passer une éponge sur la table… Après un instant, il regarda les deux adultes et murmura :

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je dois aller mettre l'eau du bain ? »

Mikoto allait de surprises en surprises, aucune n'étant très agréable selon elle. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, elle se leva pour prendre Naruto dans ses bras et chuchoter en regardant son mari :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui à fait… Mais cela doit changer ! »

Fugaku ne put qu'acquiescer en regardant le petit ange blond.


	3. Chapitre 2:Lorsque la vie n'est pas rose

Voila le second chapitre de la soirée. J'espère que cela vous plaira et vous incitera à lire la suite.

Bonne soirée à tous. ^^

Et n'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions dans une review \(^.^)/

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Lorsque la vie n'est pas rose…

**Naruto – 7 ans. 8 mois après l'adoption :**

Comme à l'accoutumée, le petit blond riait, criait et faisait ces bêtises quotidiennes à l'école. Au grand soulagement des adultes, il se faisait moins remarquer au sein du village depuis qu'il était dans la famille Uchiwa, recherchant de moins en moins à attirer l'attention. Chez les Uchiwa, sa vie avait changé du tout au tout : il avait pensé que ce serait comme chez ses anciens tuteurs qui l'avaient haï toute son enfance, mais ce n'était pas le cas. On s'occupait de lui, on prenait soin de lui et cela malgré qu'il se dispute souvent avec Sasuke. Et ce, bien qu'il se montra complètement idiot, déchainé et maladroit à l'école. Au contraire, chez les Uchiwa, Naruto était intelligent, ordonné, calme et timide. Il aidait souvent Mikoto à faire le ménage et la cuisine. Lorsqu'Itachi entrainait son frère, Naruto était avec eux et montrait une facette différente du cancre scolaire, faisant des efforts considérables, malgré ses difficultés visibles.

Au début, Sasuke fut indigné qu'un tel idiot entre dans sa famille et se l'accapare quelque part, et puis ce dernier s'était assigné comme étant son rival. Il ne pouvait décidément pas l'accepter aussi facilement. Bien que Naruto ne dégageait aucun signe de compétition, au contraire, il se montrait presque trop docile à son goût. Et il ne le supportait pas. Son frère et sa mère durent lui expliquer les choses afin d'étouffer sa jalousie, compréhensive vu son âge, mais inutile. C'est ainsi qu'à la maison, il se rapprochait du blond et qu'à l'école ils étaient rivaux.

Il avait dans sa vie deux Naruto différents, diamétralement opposés, et cela le frustrait sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi il était ainsi. Parfois il trouvait Naruto en pleurs à l'école, et il s'efforçait de comprendre son nouveau… "Frère", mais rien à faire. Il avait beau poser des questions sur ses deux personnalités, ses pleurs, il ne recevait aucune réponse satisfaisante. Ce qui l'irrita tant et si bien qu'un après-midi, durant la récréation, il provoqua Naruto, allant jusqu'à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, arguant qu'il ne faisait absolument pas parti de sa famille, et qu'il devait la lui rendre. Chose à laquelle il ne pensait évidement pas…

Et la réaction du petit garçon blond ne se fit pas attendre : au lieu de s'emporter et donner les explications qu'attendait Sasuke, comme l'aurait fait le Naruto de l'école, celui-ci s'enfuit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. La culpabilité envahit le cœur du petit brun trop curieux, et il parti à la recherche de ce frère qu'il ne voulait pourtant pas blesser. Cependant il ne le trouva nul part, et Naruto ne revint pas non plus en cours. A la fin des cours, Sasuke courut jusqu'au manoir, le plus vite possible du haut de sa petit taille, afin de vérifier que Naruto était rentré. Mais rien… Sa mère lui posa des questions sur l'absence du blond et son air maussade, mais il garda le silence.

Itachi eut le temps de rentrer, ainsi que Fugaku, mais Naruto n'était toujours pas là. L'angoisse s'installa dans le petit cœur du cadet Uchiwa et l'inquiétude se peignit sur le visage de Mikoto, tandis qu'elle était palpable chez le chef de la police et le ninja. Cela faisait un moment que le petit blond n'avait pas tardé à ce point pour rentrer, ne comprenant pas que l'on puisse s'inquiéter pour lui, le monstre. Depuis, il avait toujours fait attention. Lorsque le soleil laissa place à la nuit, Fugaku et Itachi décidèrent d'aller chercher le petit garçon.

Au moment où ils allaient sortir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le chef de famille l'ouvrit sur Hatake Kakashi tenant un petit ange blond, tremblant et au corps tuméfié, les vêtements tachés de sang et à moitié déchirés, exposant des coupures faites avec une arme blanche ici et là sur le frêle corps. Mikoto se précipita pour prendre Naruto dans ses bras alors que Sasuke restait sur place n'osant bouger ne serait-ce d'un millimètre. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, invitant Kakashi, alors que Mikoto, installée sur le sofa, appelait Naruto afin qu'il ouvre les yeux. Lorsqu'il le fit enfin, ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus mais d'un vermeille pur, ses pupilles n'étaient pas rondes mes fendues, et une aura malveillante se répandit dans le salon. Son regard était animal et sa voix bien qu'enfantine était sombre et caverneuse :

_**« Désolé, mais Naruto n'est pas disponible pour le moment, il dort et m'a donc cédé sa place… »**_

Le petit garçon retroussa ses lèvres sur un sourire carnassier dévoilant des crocs de bête. Mikoto n'avait pas bougé et Sasuke observait son rival avec stupeur. Quant à Kakashi, Itachi et Fugaku, ils se mirent sur leur garde. Fugaku prit alors la parole, d'une voix tendue :

« Mikoto éloigne toi de lui… »

« Mais… »

« Éloigne-toi ! »

Un gloussement sec et inhumain emplit la pièce, tandis que la femme Uchiwa s'éloignait de son ange blond à contrecœur, ayant tellement peur pour lui. Les yeux carmin passèrent sur chaque visage, et Naruto s'assit sur le canapé alors que ses blessures se refermaient en laissant échapper une légère fumée. En très peu de temps l'Hokage apparut, accompagné de quelques ANBU. Naruto eut un nouveau rire lugubre et dit doucement :

_**« Sandaime… C'est toujours un déplaisir de vous voir. »**_

« Kyuubi-sama… Je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas encore attaqué le village. »

Un rire glacial, un regard malicieux et le petit blond reprit :

_**« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque pourtant… Mais disons qu'un petit garçon blond m'entrave dans mes projets de destruction totale de Konoha. »**_

« … »

_**« Le contrat n'a pas été respecté Sandaime, mon réceptacle s'est encore fait attaquer. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre sa place, de partir avec lui dans les plus brefs délais et de revenir plus tard détruire cet enfer inhumain. »**_

« … Qu'est-il arrivé à Naruto ? »

_**« C'est tellement ridicule, à peine avez-vous senti mon aura dans la maison Uchiwa que vous êtes déjà là… Pourtant lorsque mon réceptacle a besoin d'aide… Tsss, stupides humains… »**_

Naruto se leva et épousseta ses vêtements abimés. Tous se mirent sur leur garde, Fugaku se plaçant devant sa femme comme pour la protéger. Les ANBU et Itachi se positionnèrent face au petit garçon :

_**« Ne pensez pas pouvoir m'arrêter. Je vais emmener Naruto loin de ce village qui l'a encore une fois maltraité et revenir avec lui pour détruire l'enfer de son enfance. »**_

Il posa son regard sur Mikoto qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle dit alors d'une voix tremblante :

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Naruto ? Dites… Dites-nous ce que nous avons fait de mal Kyuubi-sama… »

_**« Mikoto… Vous êtes bien la seule personne que je respecte dans cette salle avec peut-être Itachi que j'aime bien… Je suppose que pour tous vos bons soins envers Naruto je pourrais vous épargnez, vous et vos renardeaux… Lorsque nous reviendrons… »**_

Il posa de nouveau son regard sur l'Hokage avant de rire doucement, mais son rire n'avait rien de joyeux :

_**« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir… La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons j'espère pouvoir vous faire souffrir sous d'atroce torture… »**_

Sans que personne n'ait le temps de le retenir, Sasuke se trouva face à Naruto. Des halètements de surprise se firent entendre, personne n'ayant fait attention au brun. En un instant, Itachi fut près de lui, mais n'esquissa aucun geste hostile, attendant de voir comment évoluerait la chose. Le jeune homme était tendu comme une corde à son arc, prêt à protéger son petit frère au cas où. Ce dernier dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Mais moi je ne veux pas que tu partes Naruto, que s'est-il passé ? Dis-le nous s'il te plait… »

_**« N'est-ce pas toi qui a dit que tu le haïssais et que tu voulais le voir partir ? Te rendre ta famille ? Ton vœux est exaucé Sasuke… »**_

« Je… Je ne le pensais pas… je voulais… je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu te comportais ainsi Naruto, à l'école tu es si différent d'ici et puis tu pleurais la dernière fois que... En aucun cas je… »

_**« Je vois… tu étais curieux, tu l'as poussé à bout et tu as perdu… Et cela se dit être un génie… »**_

Le blond gloussa doucement, alors que le brun baissait la tête : il avait honte de lui quelque part. Mais il continua :

« S'il te plait Naruto, dit nous ce qui t'es arrivé… Pourquoi es-tu blessé ? »

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Kyuubi ne quittait pas des yeux le garçon, et il demanda alors d'une voix neutre :

_**« N'as-tu pas peur de moi Sasuke ? N'as-tu pas peur de ce que je pourrais te faire alors que tous autour ont peur pour ta vie ? »**_

« J'ai… Je… Non… Je n'ai pas peur de toi… J'ai… confiance en toi… Naruto… »

Un rire bref provint du démon renard, qui parla d'une voix amusée :

_**« Tu as du cran gamin, j'aime ça. »**_

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Naruto ? »

Demanda Itachi qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois sans quitter le blond des yeux. Le kitsune planta son regard dans celui du ninja et dit doucement :

_**« Il y a peu de gens qui considèrent Naruto comme un être humain… Par exemple ton père… Ne voulait-il pas l'utiliser à ses fins ? Et Kakashi, malgré qu'il le surveille de temps à autre, ne le hait-il pas ? »**_

Ces yeux se posèrent sur Fugaku, puis sur Kakashi qui ne laissa aucune émotion transparaitre sur leur visage.

« C'était vrai au début, mais j'ai appris à apprécier Naruto comme chacun de nous dans cette maison. » dit le chef de la police.

« Je l'ai détesté, parce qu'à travers lui, c'est vous que je voyais. Mais j'ai passé ce cap il y a longtemps… » ajouta Kakashi.

_**« Sauf que vous n'avez pas fait attention à lui. Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il souriait faussement cachant de bien douloureuses vérités sous son masque de bonheur. Il ne voulait pas que sa nouvelle famille l'abandonne à cause de ses problèmes…»**_

« Quel problème ? Nous… »

_**« Je ne parle pas des problèmes rencontrés dans cette maison Mikoto… Je parle de son ancienne tutrice et de ce qu'elle avait fait de lui. Je suppose que le Sandaime ne vous à rien dit… »**_

« … »

_**« Naruto a vécu dans un orphelinat où on le détestait, le maintenait à l'écart, puis il fut prit en charge par une femme qui le haïssait bien plus. Elle était contente d'avoir trouvé un défouloir en lui, devant chacun elle donnait l'impression de l'élever au mieux malgré ses bêtises. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Cette femme lui donnait depuis l'âge de quatre ans des corvées toujours plus insurmontables les unes que les autres… Combien de fois l'a-t-elle battu parce qu'il n'avait pas assez bien lavé le sol, les toilettes, la salle de bain et autre chose dans la maison ? Combien de temps l'a-t-elle affamé parce qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé pour préparer le petit déjeuné ? Il était devenu son esclave… Et il obéissait sans rechigner. Parce que comme elle le disait si bien, c'était un 'monstre'… »**_

Un silence pesant s'installa, chacun essayant d'imaginer ce qu'avait vécu le petit ange blond jusqu'ici :

_**« Et les gens à l'extérieur n'arrangeaient pas les choses, démontrant que cette… femme avait totalement raison. Lorsqu'il eut cinq ans et quelques lunes, elle commença à trouver qu'il revenait cher et ne se privait pas pour le lui dire. Elle se servit de cet argument pour le faire souffrir davantage, offrant son innocence à qui le voudrait. Bien des personnes désiraient se payer le réceptacle du démon renard à neuf queues… »**_

Mikoto haleta et posa sa main sur sa bouche en regardant Naruto horrifiée. Les hommes avaient l'air abasourdi, se demandant si le kitsune était sérieux… Le Sandaime quant à lui soupira doucement, les yeux posés sur le sol et écoutant silencieusement. Seul Sasuke ne comprenait pas tout, étant bien trop petit, mais il voyait à la mine des adultes que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à son rival.

_**« Il n'a pourtant jamais rien dit, alors que ce genre de choses arrivait presque tous les jours. On lui demandait juste d'être un gentil garçon et d'obéir. C'est exactement ce qu'il faisait. Et personne n'a rien remarqué, personne ne se doutait de rien. Ce qui arrangeait passablement les affaires du conseil je suppose. Après tout, un enfant brisé est bien plus malléable. Puis le Sandaime a tout découvert et a décidé de le confier au chef Uchiwa, qui lui-même avait ses propres plans pour se servir de ce petit monstre… Décidément, ce clan ne changera jamais… Je ne peux que continuer à le haïr. Mais au moins les choses s'amélioraient, plus personne ne faisait du mal à Naruto, du moins pas physiquement, et il avait trouvé des personnes chaleureuses en Mikoto, Fugaku malgré ses plans tordus, Itachi bien qu'il soit peu bavard, en son rival de toujours Sasuke… Il se sentait même plutôt bien. Jusqu'à il y a quatre mois… L'un de ses anciens… "Client", si je puis dire, a repris ses activités et cela gratuitement sur mon réceptacle… »**_

Mikoto avait en cet instant bien du mal à retenir ses larmes et ses sanglots, et Sasuke tremblait doucement, bien qu'il ne sache pas quelles étaient ces activités en question. Il sentait cependant que c'était quelque chose de malsain. Alors Naruto n'avait rien dit durant tout ce temps… Quatre mois, pendant lesquels sa vie était redevenue un enfer :

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait pour arrêter tout cela ? »

_**« Et comment voulez vous qu'il le fasse ? Il a été conditionné à ça… Pour lui c'est presque… Normal… Il devait obéir et être un gentil garçon, c'est tout ce qui comptait et puis Il lui avait dit que s'il désobéissait, il vous ferait du mal à vous et votre famille. A qui voulez vous qu'il dise quoique ce soit, Mikoto, alors que tout le village le considère comme un monstre ? Personnellement je serais bien intervenu, mais le gamin ne voulait rien entendre, il avait bien trop peur que je détruise tout le village. Ce que j'aurais fait, ce que je devrais faire… Ce que je ferai d'ailleurs. »**_

« Qui ? Qui est-ce qui a osé faire cela ? Et pourquoi aujourd'hui est-il dans cet état ? »

**_« C'est très simple Itachi : après la pseudo-dispute entre Sasuke et Naruto, alors qu'il courait se réfugier, il a rencontré la route de son bourreau qui bien évidement voulait s'amuser. Cependant je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille, alors j'ai convaincu mon petit renardeau de se défendre. Cela ne lui a pas plu, alors il a commencé à perdre son sang froid et à le torturer, "pour le remettre à sa place ", comme il l'a si bien dit. Alors j'ai tout simplement proposé à Naruto de fusionner avec moi… »_**

La tension s'accentua dans le petit salon, chacun retenait son souffle inconsciemment, se demandant si le petit blond avait accepté la proposition du Kyuubi. L'avaient-ils finalement définitivement perdu ?

_**« Puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, puisque le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Puisqu'il était un ange tombé dans le plus terrible des enfers. Je lui ai demandé de fusionner avec moi, le démon renard à neuf queues. Et il a accepté… Vous avez donc devant vous un vrai monstre. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de savoir qu'à cause de la stupidité humaine vous avez perdu votre chérubin? »**_

Kyuubi avait un sourire carnassier : il voyait la douleur au fond de leurs yeux et il s'en délectait, c'était un vrai plaisir de les voir culpabiliser au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, de voir la douleur et le désespoir s'inscrire sur certains visages.

**_« Bien je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit… Pour l'homme qui a fait du mal à Naruto, si vous en avez encore quelque chose à foutre, vous n'avez qu'à aller à son école et observer qui à un bras en miettes. Je n'ai pas lésiné… Sur ce, je pense que nous allons y aller, Naruto et moi. »_**

« Attendez Kyuubi-sama, s'il vous plait…. Non… je… »

_**« Mikoto, inutile d'essayer de nous retenir, Ma décision est prise. »**_

« Mais et celle de Naruto, ne compte-t-elle pas ? »

_**« Pas pour cela Fugaku, pas pour cela. Et puis de toute façon, il n'est qu'un monstre, un démon…»**_

« Non, Naruto n'est pas un démon… C'est… »

_**« Un angelot déchu qui n'a plus rien à faire ici, il a déjà perdu son innocence et c'est bien suffisant pour que, finalement, il devienne un démon… »**_

« Naruto… Ne pars pas… S'il te plait. »

_**« Sasuke, pas la peine d'essayer de… Quoi gamin ?... Hein ?... Non je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, tu as déjà bien assez souffert comme ça. Et maintenant que tu as fusionné avec moi cela sera bien pire, tu imagine les regards des villageois, ce que diront tous ces cloportes quand ils découvriront qu'en plus de posséder mes pouvoir, tu es devenu hermaphrodite… Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire 'hermaphrodite' ? Ce n'est pas notre problème pour l'instant Ok ?… »**_

« Ils ne sauront rien et puis je l'ai adopté, ils n'ont pas intérêt à faire quoique ce soit contre mon fils adoptif.. »

Kyuubi grommela : les mots de Fugaku allaient toucher son petit Kitsune, il n'avait pas le droit d'interférer :

_**« Trop tard**_ –cracha-t-il-, _**vous avez eu votre chance, vous n'avez pas su la saisir. Maintenant Naruto m'appartient et il m'écoutera moi !... Quoi Kogitsune ? Comment cela leur laisser une chance… Tu es trop gentil Naruto et regarde où… Mais je m'en fiche qu'ils regrettent… Ils n'avaient qu'à faire plus, ne faire que ce que l'on peut ce n'est pas suffisant !... »**_

Le démon renard grommela dans sa barbe contre un gamin blond trop gentil pour son propre bien, puis Sasuke prit la parole, l'air grave :

« Je te protégerai Naruto, avec Itachi, Otou-san et Okaa-san, c'est promis… Alors s'il te plait ne t'en vas pas… »

Kyuubi lança au petit brun un regard noir, puis soupira et dit finalement :

_**« Tu as gagné Kogitsune, mais je te préviens, s'il arrive quoique ce soit… Je dis bien quoique ce soit, du même genre que tu as vécu ces dernières années, on s'en va, je détruis ce foutu village et je dévore ces habitant. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas l'envie qui m'en manque… Fugaku, je déteste les Uchiwa mais je t'assure que s'il lui arrive encore quelque chose, je dévorais ton clan en premier. J'espère que je suis assez clair ! »**_

« Tout à fait clair Kyuubi-sama… Il ne lui arrivera plus rien. »

_**« Bien… »**_

Après un reniflement dédaigneux de la part du démon renard, les yeux de Naruto changèrent, passant du violet le plus pur au bleu ciel. Il les regarda les uns après les autres, appréhendant leur réaction, ses membres se mirent à trembler et il baissa doucement la tête. Mikoto se dégagea alors de la poigne de son mari afin de serrer le petit blond dans ses bras.

« Pardon Naruto, pardon pour ne pas avoir correctement veillé sur toi. »

Il soupira de soulagement, son corps se détendit contre celui de la femme qui l'étreignit un peu plus fort. Il rencontra le regard de Sasuke qui lui fit un vrai sourire. Puis ses yeux se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes, succombant à la fatigue.

Durant les jours suivants, Naruto n'alla pas à l'école. Mikoto refusait de le laisser y aller tant qu'on n'aurait pas trouvé celui qui avait osé toucher à son fils adoptif, pourtant il demeura introuvable par la police de Konoha. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que tout danger fut écarté, ils le laissèrent retourner à l'école sous la surveillance constante de Sasuke. Le petit blond redevint son rival attitré, le baka qui faisait rire toute la classe et il s'en accommodait. Se disputant avec lui à l'école et jouant à la maison. Cependant toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et si les villageois ne lançaient plus des insultes, les enfants reprirent leur méchanceté :

« Alors le monstre t'es tout seul ? »

« Bah, alors tu ne parle pas ? Tu ne nous dis pas que tu n'es pas un monstre ? »

« Mon père dit que c'est une anomalie, un déchet qui ne devrait pas rester au village »

« Haha… Mes parents disent pareil, ils ne comprennent pas que les Uchiwa aient pu garder un démon chez eux. »

« Hey vous là ! Faites attention à ce que vous dites sur ma famille ! »

« Désolé Sasuke, mais ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu accueilles des monstre chez… Aie ! Ca fait mal !»

Sasuke venait de donner un coup de poing au gamin, l'envoyant au sol sous le regard stupéfait de tous. Il le regarda de haut et dit :

« Ne traite pas mon frère de monstre… Naruto fait partie de ma famille, je t'avais prévenu, t'avais qu'à fermer ta grande bouche. Et c'est valable pour vous. Maintenant dégagez, c'est le quartier Uchiwa ici ! »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'en allèrent en courant. Un sourire suffisant orna les lèvres de Sasuke avant de se tourner vers Naruto :

« Et toi Dobe, défends toi, t'es un Uchiwa maintenant alors fais en sorte d'être toi aussi la fierté de la famille. »

Naruto regarda Sasuke surprit avant de rire à gorge déployée :

« T'as raison baka… Allez viens on rentre… »


	4. Chapter 3:Lorsque la mort se fait sent

Désolé pour cette longue attente, il se trouve que je suis actuellement atteinte du problème suivant : la page blanche.

C'est très contraignant. ^^'

J'ai eut pas mal de problème personnel aussi. Ce qui à contribuer à ce soudain arrêt de toute mes fictions. J'espère juste pouvoir lentement reprendre mes textes. Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe u_u.

Voila le troisième chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne soirée à tous. ^^

Et n'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions dans une review \(^.^)/

Encore désolé pour cette longue attente u_u.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Lorsque la mort se fait sentir.

**Naruto – 8 ans. Quelques mois après l'incident :**

La nuit était tombé depuis un bon moment déjà, les rues de Konoha étaient calme et silencieuse, tandis que le chef de la police traversait les lieux. Il marchait avec confiance, d'un pas fluide et tranquille. Puis arriver devant un petit bar au coin d'une rue, il entra. Là, quelques hommes buvaient leur verre en discutant de tout et de rien, faisant à peine attention au nouveau venu. Il avança vers le bar, qu'il contourna, avant de descendre un petit escalier en colimaçon, qu'il suivit sans hâte. Au bas des marches, se dressait une porte en bois. Il frappa doucement, un homme ouvrit la porte, et se décala pour le laisser entrer. Il marcha le long d'un couloir, plus ou moins éclairé, et entra dans une salle ronde. Une table était en son centre, les murs étaient nu, seul la carte de la ville était présente sur l'un d'eux. Plusieurs hommes et femmes attendaient là, portant tous le symbole du clan Uchiwa. L'un des hommes s'approcha, et dit doucement :

« Fugaku-sama, nous sommes tous là. Nous vous attendions. »

« Hn... »

Acquiesça t-il, en s'asseyant à la table. Il attendit que tous s'installe à leur place, avant de laisser la réunion commencer. L'objet de la séance, était toujours la même depuis des années : Prendre le pouvoir à Konoha. Chacun donnaient ces suggestions, et les informations récolté en vue de ce projet. Le plan était déjà définie, il ne restait qu'a le peaufiné et bien peu de chose à faire. Le point culminant, le point de non retour, allait bientôt être atteint. Cela faisait déjà une heure et demi qu'ils discutaient, la réunion allait bientôt prendre fin :

« Voila tout ce que j'ai put trouvé, sur les ANBU qui protègent l'Hokage. Nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de mal à les intercepter, si nous envoyons contre eux les personnes que j'ai mis sur cette liste, Fugaku-sama. »

« Bon travail, autre chose avant que nous nous séparions ? »

« Oui, Fugaku-sama... Nous nous demandions, doit on vraiment renoncer à utiliser le porteur du Kyuubi ? Ne serait il pas plus... Judicieux, de l'avoir avec nous, durant l'attaque ? »

« Je n'utiliserai pas Naruto dans ce combat. Je l'ai déjà dis. »

« Mais Fuga... »

« Assez... Naruto n'est pas une arme, que nous pouvons utiliser quand cela nous arrange. Si nous faisions cela, nous ne vaudrons pas mieux que les membres du conseil, qui n'attendent que çà. »

Un silence gêner, s'installa.

« Qui plus ai, je n'utiliserai pas un membre de ma famille, dans ce combat qui est le mien. »

« Ne vouliez vous pas l'adopter dans ce but Fugaku-sama ? »

« Si, c'est vrai. Mais nous ne le ferons pas pour les raisons que j'ai énoncé, mais aussi pour deux autres choses... »

Tous regardaient le chef du clan, attendant qu'il continuent, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien retenir cet homme, d'ordinaire si froid et distant, à ne pas utiliser cet enfant.

« Tous d'abord, que ferons nous si Kyuubi se libère ? Nous ne voulons pas qu'il détruise le village, nous voulons prendre le pouvoir. Aucun d'entre nous ne pourra l'arrêter correctement n'est ce pas? Et enfin, notre légitimité serait totalement incertaine, si nous faisions une chose pareil. Kyuubi serait au final celui qui ferait le travail à notre place, que pourrons nous revendiquer ? Nous n'aurons pratiquement rien fait. »

Le silence retomba de nouveau, dans la salle. Chacun se regardaient quelque peu perplexe, lorsqu'un petit rire sec et aiguë, se fit entendre d'un coin sombre. Les personnes présentent se levèrent et se mirent sur leur garde, kunaï à la main, regardant dans la direction d'où venait se bruit. Un petit garçon vêtu d'orange et noir, les cheveux blond en bataille, le symbole Uchiwa sur l'épaule, s'avança dans la lumière. Tous pouvaient sentir ce chakra si particulier, et reconnaissable entre tous.

Fugaku s'avança jusqu'à son fils adoptif, certains essayaient de le retenir. Il leur fit un regard apaisant et continua son avancer jusqu'à Naruto. Contre toute attente, c'est un regard bleuté qui rencontra le sien. Il dit alors doucement :

« Que fais tu ici Naruto, tu devais déjà être au lit... »

« Je suis désolé, Fugaku-san, mais Kyuu-sama voulait venir ici... Il voulait vous parlez. Cependant, comme il aime pas trop le clan Uchiwa... Il m'a demandé de parler à sa place. »

Comme toujours quand il était gêner et pensait avoir fait une bêtise, Naruto triturait son vêtement entre ces doigts, la tête baisser et intimider. Les autres membres de cette réunion restaient pourtant sur leur garde, bien que le petit garçon est un air angélique, cela n'enlevait pas la dangerosité de ce qui l'habitait. Fugaku continua doucement :

« Hn, je comprends, et que voulait il me dire... »

« De ne pas continuer, sur la voie que vous avez prise. Cela se retournera contre vous, avant que vous n'ayez put faire quoique ce soit. C'est ce qu'il a dit... »

Tous retenaient leur souffle, regardant tour à tour Fugaku et Naruto attendant la suite dans un silence tendu. Fugaku se baissa et prit le petit blond dans ses bras, retourna vers la table, et le fit asseoir sur le meuble avant de s'installer face à lui et reprit :

« Comment as tu fait pour venir ici ? »

« C'était pas bien de venir hein ? Je lui ai dit pourtant qu'il fallait pas. Mais Kyuu-sama, voulait rien entendre. Alors il en a fait qu'a sa tête et à chercher votre chakra dans l'air... »

« Hm... Pourrais-tu me répéter exactement ce qu'il voulait me dire Naruto ? »

De ces grand yeux innocent, ce dernier acquiesça de la tête avec un petit bruit d'approbation, content qu'on ne le gronde pas, pour être sortie aussi tardivement ce soir. Il reprit alors, sous le regard attentif des adultes :

« Il a dit : "Il ne faut pas qu'ils continuent, sur cette voie qu'ils ont prise. Cela se retournera contre eux, avant qu'ils n'aient put faire quoique ce soit. Tout leur clan sera anéantie, vu l'ampleur du mauvais pressentiment que tu ressens Kogitsune... Et cela seulement parce qu'ils sont poussé, par la stupidité de leur ambition. Ce n'est pas quelque chose, à prendre à la légère. Je déteste ce clan et tout ce qui s'en rapporte, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de le voir détruit. Cependant, je déteste encore plus les conseillés et au vue de ce que nous avons découvert, nous allons devoir les avertir. Rappel toi que je ne fais cela, que pour toi... Rien à voir avec ce clan de malheur..." »

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle, seulement couper par la respiration de chacun. Fugaku, acquiesça doucement et demanda :

« Qu'avez vous découvert Naruto ? »

« Je... Je peux pas... Dire comment... Mais, j'ai découvert un ordre de mission, j'ai pas tout comprit sur le coup, c'est Kyuu-sama qui m'a tout expliqué. Il était écrit qu'il fallait se tenir prêt à tuer les membres du clan Uchiwa. Qu'ils lui ferait parvenir les ordres de mission. Mais quand j'ai lu, j'ai eut un frisson glacé. Alors on est venu ce soir... »

« Quand as tu découvert cela ? Et à qui était adressé cette ordre ? »

Demanda une voix rauque causé par le stresse de la situation. Naruto sursauta, et regarda Fugaku pendant un instant qui acquiesça, lui demandant silencieusement de continuer :

« Je peux pas... Je peux pas dire à qui appartenait ce parchemin... Mais j'ai l'ai lu, il y a deux jours. Je sais que c'est mal, que je n'aurais pas dut... Mais... Mais... »

Fugaku le regarda s'embrouiller, les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Avec le stresse de la salle, la fatigue et sa culpabilité, injustifié, mais grandissante. Naruto commençait à craqué. Le chef de la police lui releva doucement la tête du petit blondet dit :

« Merci Naruto... Tu m'as été d'une grande aide. Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant. »

L'enfant lui fit un sourire. Rassuré, il refoula les larmes qui s'étaient mise à poindre, il tendit les bras vers son "père". Il savait que le petit blond ne pouvait dormir, sans quelqu'un de la famille près de lui. Et il n'allait pas le laisser partir seul... Il le prit dans ses bras et le mit sur ses genoux, avant de poser sa tête contre son torse. Naruto fut surprit au début, regardant un instant Fugaku, avant de sourire de nouveau et fermer les yeux. En instant, il était endormit. C'était un tableau bien insolite... Le froid et intransigeant Fugaku assit sur son siège, avec le porteur du Bijuu sur les genoux, endormit comme un bien heureux... Personne ne dit rien et se rassit regardant dans leur direction. L'une des femmes toussota doucement pour attirer l'attention et dit :

« Fort de ces informations, que faisons nous ? »

« Nous devrions peut être interroger, plus en avant le porteur de Kyuubi non ? Il a l'air de savoir, qui est la personne désigner pour nous détruire. » Dit un homme proche de Fugaku.

« Sauf que le démon renard, ne nous laissera jamais faire. » Dit un autre.

« C'est un enfant, peut être s'est il trompé... » Continua un homme.

« Vous croyez vraiment, en ce que vous venez de dire ? » Lui répondit une femme.

« Il a raison, c'est un enfant. Qui aime attirer l'attention sur lui, il nous a peut être mentit. »

« Assez... -dit doucement Fugaku en les regardant les uns après les autres.- Naruto n'a pas mentit. Il aime certes attiré l'attention sur lui, mais pas de cette manière. Si il ne dit pas qui à reçu cet ordre, ce sont pour de bonne raison. Ce que nous devons savoir maintenant, c'est ce que nous allons faire. Car, avec le conseil au courant de nos actions, nous sommes pieds et poings liés. »

Tous regardait le chef de clan, quelque peu perplexe, ne sachant quoi dire. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux ouvra la bouche pour parler, une voix enfantine, sombre et caverneuse s'éleva :

«_**Ne prends pas en compte l'avis de ces idiots, Fugaku. Léves toi, prends ta famille avec toi et va t-en de ce foutue village. **_»

Fugaku regarda Naruto, qui ouvrit les yeux, ceux ci étaient à présent rouge vif et animal. Tous regardaient dans leur direction, en retenant leur souffle. Le petit ange blond lui, observait l'assembler avec calme et amusement, aucun chakra démoniaque ne s'échappait de lui, mais son sourire carnassier et son regard prédateur, étaient bien suffisant pour démontrer à tous, que ce n'était pas Naruto qui se manifestait. Il continua alors :

«_** Une fois ce clan détruit, tu pourras revenir et le reconstruire...**_ »

Un rire suraiguë et quelque peu lugubre lui échappa, les personnes présente eurent un frisson glacé.

**« **_** Tu te rends compte, qu'une fois que ton clan sera détruit, cela laissera une grande marge de manœuvre au conseil, et pas que sur la ville, sur le petit aussi... Pèse bien le pour et le contre...Si j'interviens ce n'est que pour mon réceptacle, on a pas idée de s 'accoquiné au Uchiwa... Tss... Bref, comme il t'aime beaucoup, je veux bien sauvé tes miches. Mais si ces crétins**_ -il montra les dit crétin du doigt-_**Ne veulent rien entendre. Laisse les crevés, comme ils le méritent, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec eux. Et puis, le petit est fatigué, rentrons et remets le dans son lit. Demain, tu partiras avec ta petite famille sans te retourner et ils s'en mordrons les doigts.**_ »

« Je ne peux as faire une tel chose, Kyuubi-sama... »

« _**Mais si tu peux, ce n'est pas difficile, je te montrerai comment faire... Mets fin à cette réunion, ils commence à m'exaspérer.**_ »

Le petit garçon referma les yeux et son corps se détendit de nouveau. Il enfouit son visage dans le torse de Fugaku, et serra le kimono de ce dernier dans sa petite main. L'homme releva alors la tête et dit :

« Cela répond, je pense, à votre question sur les mensonge possible de l'enfant, n'est ce pas ? »

Personne ne dit rien, que pouvaient-ils ajouter à cela. Fugaku continua :

« Je pense que nous pouvons arrêter ici, la session. Et nous n'en auront pas d'autre, avant longtemps. Pour le bien de notre clan. »

« Mais Fugaku-sama... »

« Vous avez entendu Kyuubi-sama tout comme moi, n'est ce pas ? A quoi bon préparer une attaque surprise, si elle n'est plus si surprenante que cela ? Le conseil est au courant de nos agissement, alors à moins qu'on ne veuille anéantir notre clan... Il vaut mieux que nous en restions là... Pour le moment. »

Il se leva doucement, en portant le petit angelot blond. Puis dit ajouta:

« Je ne pense pas que le démon nous ment, il sait que si nous étions détruit, cela apporterai beaucoup de problème à son réceptacle, alors qu'il commence à avoir un semblant de stabilité. Je pense que Kyuubi nous à dit la vérité, et je vais suivre son conseil. Nous n'auront plus de réunion. Laissons les choses se tasser. Nous verrons par la suite. Sur ce... Je vous laisse... »

C'est sans un regard pour les autre membre du clan, qui s'inclinèrent légèrement sur son passage, qu'il s'en alla. Il rentra chez lui silencieusement, et posa Naruto dans le lit de Sasuke. Là ou il dort habituellement, puis après un dernier regard sur les deux garçon, il rejoignit sa femme.

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que Fugaku était assit dans le salon, lisant un parchemin, il entendit son fils, Itachi, lui dire à voix basse :

« Il est bon que vous ayez abandonné ce projet père. »

« De quoi parle tu, Itachi ? »

« ...Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle père... Bonne nuit. »

Fugaku regarda le vide laisser par son fils, méditant sur les paroles de ce dernier...


End file.
